DEM assault
by DoctorPokemonIchigo
Summary: Deathstroke goes to DEM industries, awaiting a new target. One-Shot AU.


So this is one idea that I made while on christmas vacation. This is just my theory of how Deathstroke got his motive to go to Gotham. Please don't hate me. So enjoy, if you like this.

* * *

Sir Isaac Westcott was sitting on his desk, alone, while looking into the night sky. Unknown to him, he was cornered by a certain mercenary, which he has broke the door to find out. This was not ordinary mercenary, however. This mercenary was really fierce, with a mask to cover up his scarred eye, and with alot of weapons on his person, and has successfully took out all the guards surrounding Westcott's office without even triggering an alarm. This assassin was known as Deathstroke.

"Your end comes near, Westcott." Deathstroke threatened him.

Westcott was not at all afraid. In fact he was expecting someone to kill him. He just simply turned his chair around, and just looked formal. He was still a bit afraid inside, however he was calm and collected.

"So, how can I help you?" Westcott questioned Deathstroke.

"I need nothing in particular, just your death."

Westcott lightly chuckled.

"Are you ready to die?" he said.

Westcott didn't say anything to his killer.

"And why would you ask that kind of question to me?"

"Because it's my job."

Westcott was considering to call Ellen, but Deathstroke told him something that he didn't expect.

"If you're trying to call your secretary, I've taken her out, temporarily."

"Interesting." Westcott complimented Deathstroke. "So tell me, how did you manage to get past by one of the most strongest wizards in the world? She could have easily defeated an assassin like you."

"It was pretty simple, but yet, really tactical. I must say, she was one of the most difficult opponents that I have ever faced, assuming that she still has the will to fight."

"Well, I certainly know my wizards well, and I can assure you, they can take out anyone I please." Westcott said.

"Well, I should congratulate you. Although you didn't expect a killer in front of your doorstep, you've let me to battle on of the most strongest people in the world. Didn't expect that in an office building."

Westcott just smirked at him. "Anyway, why do you want me dead?"

Deathstroke was silent for a bit, then he only told little of what he was told by the people who want him dead.

"All I know is that they want you dead because of something you did in the past. Illegal activities concerning humans, making super soldiers out of them." he stated.

"Oh dear. And who told you this?" He demanded.

"The same people that want this boy dead." and Deathstroke showed him a picture. Westcott was not at all surprised, since he knew all about his target, and where he was.

The picture that Deathstroke showed him was a 15-16 year old boy, who has blue hair, wears a school uniform. But there was something else, too. There was a girl holding on to his arm, and she looked like one of this boy's closest friends. Now Westcott was smirking.

"Ah, yes. I know where this boy is." Westcott answered Deathstroke.

"Where? Where can I find him?" Deathstroke demanded.

"I'll only tell you in under one condition."

Deathstroke was a bit uneasy about what Westcott said. True, that boy in the picture was, in fact his target, did not mean that he can spare his target right in front of him.

"What would the condition be?" Deathstroke questioned him.

"That you won't be able to kill me." Westcott said.

"And what makes you think that I will agree with your proposal for this plan?"

"Because if you don't, you'll get killed."

Deathstroke quickly turned around to see his last opponent who he just beat. Westcott's secretary, Ellen, was still ready to battle him, but she suffered major wounds from their last encounter.

"I will kill anyone who dares threaten Ike" Ellen weakly threatened Deathstroke.

"And why would you do that? I've already weakened you." Deathstroke questioned Ellen.

"No matter what, I will not let anyone kill Mr. Westcott." Ellen simply said.

"Wait, Ellen. I've got something I'd like to discuss with Mr. Wilson." Westcott ordered Ellen.

"But, Mr.-"

"Just stand down for now."

Ellen lowered her blade at Deathstroke, and waited for more instructions from him.

"So, how do you know my name?" DeathStroke questioned Westcott.

"Simple. Since I've known everything about this, 'Breeding Super Soldiers' in America. I didn't want to believe it, but they were doing it anyways. So I've ordered one of my people to find out more about this so-called project." Westcott answered Deathstroke.

"And I'm guessing that you didn't get far in that subject." Deathstroke wondered.

"Nope. I didn't even know more about what this project was. What my intel can tell me, they were testing it on someone named: Slade Wilson. Remarkable man you were back then. That's why you were chosen, am I wrong?"

Deathstroke just gave a shocked expression.

"Now do you see? I'm not the only one who's illegally making super soldiers."

"True…..But I still have to kill you."

"How about another deal, hmmmm? This involves getting even with one of your 'opponents' in the past."

Deathstroke was quite interested, since he got beat by Batman, and it nearly costed him his career. He was hoping his opponent would be Batman.

"You see, there has been a disturbance with one of my operation, in Gotham. I couldn't get what I needed from my intel, Enigma. Turns out that this 'Batman' has stopped him from releasing Gotham's most wanted secrets to the world. Figuring that this figure would be a nuisance, I need someone to get rid of him, and to dispose of him as quickly as possible. I think that you're the man for the job."

"And what happens when I refuse?" Deathstroke questioned Westcott.

"Then, you'll not only miss your next target, but you won't be alive to even kill anyone, ever again."

Deathstroke got a funny feeling about what's going to happen next. Suddenly, he was strangled by lots and lots of wires, capturing his hands, and arms and incapacitated him from doing any subtle actions.

"These wires carry a 15,000 mega volts shock, and i can assure you, no one has ever survived that kind of voltage. So you either agree to what I have to offer, or die with an unsuccessful career. What's it gonna be?" Westcott explained his options to Deathstroke, and awaiting a response. After some thinking, he finally came to a conclusion, one that he doesn't like one bit.

"Fine, I'll take up on your offer." Deathstroke finally admitted.

"See? How hard was that?" Westcott said.

"Now, what do I do with this little assignment?" Deathstroke again questioned Westcott.

"Did you already forget what I've told you? I thought you were a super soldier, not an idiot."

Deathstroke was insulted by Westcott. He wanted to revolt, but couldn't do so.

"Watch it." Deathstroke warned him.

"Was that supposed to be a threat? Anyway, I'll tell you one last time. I want you to go to Gotham, and kill this 'Batman'. Once you're done there, I'll cover you're killings here about me, but not that boy, understood?" Westcott was awaiting an answer.

Deathstroke didn't like this one bit, but what could he do? He was at the verge of death, and he can't escape this fate.

"Ok, I'll take up the assignment." Deathstroke said.

"That's what I wanted to hear. Now go!"

Deathstroke didn't notice that he was knocked unconscious by Ellen. Once he was non-hostile, she quickly loosed all wires surrounding his wrist and legs, and dropped him on the floor. While he was still unconscious, Ellen left a bunch of tools on the floor beside him, including a remote claw, customed D.E.M. industries swords, and a lot of bullet belts.

"So, will everything go according to plan?" Ellen asked.

"Yes. Once that is done, we can set our sights on Shido."

* * *

So leave a review if you liked this one-shot, and I'll see you soon!


End file.
